Methods of working fine holes on a substrate surface are also applied in the working of optical members, and more high level working methods are demanded to meet the precise working of opto-electronic equipments of the recent years.
For example, Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2006-216220 discloses a method of forming fine holes on a substrate surface, using an etching resist worked to given patterns by irradiating a laser beam over an etching resist comprising a metal compound layer (electro-alloy layer) made of platinum oxide, silver oxide, or the like, and phase-change layers formed on both sides of the metal compound layer, thereby forming penetrating holes.